1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote controlled light emitting automobile locating alarm system.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Until now, it has been difficult for people to find their cars in a dark parking lot, and they easily forget where they have parked their cars. It often makes people confuse their car with similar looking cars and, they can easily waste time looking for their own car.
One conventionally used auto-finder turns the head light on by a cordless remote control system and produces a signal sound. There has been difficulty in installing such a system to the head light circuit wires of an automobile. Also, cars are often parked in a way that the front of the car faces a wall or a building, and in a tight area, small cars would not be visible behind a truck or large-sized cars. Thus, turning on the head light does not help them find their cars easily. The signal sound it produces also cannot be heard from a distance or in a noisy area.